


spiders

by musketeer_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musketeer_girl/pseuds/musketeer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something fluffy that I came up with not all that good but I wanted to write something that wasn't sex orientated. I don't own supernatural or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiders

I'd never liked spiders, never, I just couldn't get over my dislike of them. Sammy likes to call it a fear but I'm not afraid as such we just share a mutual hatred for one another, I stay out of there way and they stay out of mine, sort of. Sammy likes to laugh but he's always my knight in shining armour catching them all and taking them back outside like the good boyfriend he's supposed to be. It's not like I'm the only one who doesn’t like something Sammy doesn’t like clowns and makes me turn the TV over whenever one pops up on screen, I put saw on once just to see how he'd react I slept on the sofa for a good week and a half before he forgave me and by forgave I mean he put a giant plastic spider in my shoes and stood by laughing as I tried to squish it with the other. My gorgeous knight in shining armour who is always there to take care of the big nasty spiders and I'm always there to save him from the supposedly evil clowns.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments appreciated, thank you for reading


End file.
